1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus and its mobile electronic device and displaying frame, and more particularly to the displaying apparatus and its mobile electronic device and displaying frame capable of providing only the required electric power or providing the required electric power and charging a battery for a period of time while in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, the design of electronic products becomes increasingly more innovative and the functions of electronic products become increasingly more diversified. As large as smart refrigerators, televisions and personal computers and as small as tablet PCs, electronic book readers and smart phones, all mobile electronic devices generally come with a multifunctional computing capability, not only capable of maintaining the required applications of the products, but also capable of providing add-on functions such as the access to the Internet resources or the playing of multimedia videos.
At present, major manufacturers or the general public use a mobile electronic device as a digital photo frame for displaying photos or as a display platform for displaying the contents of digital videos or advertisements. For example, the tablet PC is generally put into a frame that is provided for placing the tablet PC during the display time as well as supplying power to the tablet PC. However, if the tablet PC is used for a long time of display, the frame will keep charging a battery of the tablet PC, so that the battery of the tablet PC may be expanded, overheated, burned or even explode easily due to the excessive charge of the battery. There is an unpredictable risk in the use of the tablet PC.
Although most mobile electronic devices come with a protective design in the charging circuit, some mobile electronic devices just change their way of charging by using a low current, and some mobile electronic devices adopt voltage detection to charge the battery periodically. These aforementioned arrangements usually have negative effects on the battery, and there are still risks in using such electronic devices.